My Stray Werewolf
by sinfulangel24
Summary: When Chloe is passing an alley on her way home, hears a terrible sound that will change her life forever.


Chapter 1

Chloe's POV:

I hope I can get home before the snow starts, I thought as I hurried to my home. It was almost five in the afternoon on a cold winter day. The dark grey clouds that hang ominously in the sky made it darker than it suppose to be at this time, even with the streetlights on.

As I hurried down the quiet empty streets to my apartment, I heard a faint moan of pain coming from the alley I was passing. I stopped short when I heard it, wondering if I should go and see what it was. My rational side telling me that it was dangerous and that it could just be some creep trying to lure me in. I wasn't so naive to believe that the creeps in this city wouldn't play such a dirty trick. But then I heard that terrible noise again and it broke my heart. I knew then, that whatever was making that noise was in true agonizing pain.

So I gathered all of my courage and stepped into the dark alley, praying that I was right. As I walked, I covered my nose against the terrible stench of spoiled food and other things I rather not think too much about. "It is so dark in here. I need a flashlight. Wait!" I whispered to myself as I fished through my purse for my keys. "Yes! I found them." I pulled my keys out, clicking on the small LCD light I had on my keychain.

I flashed the bright light all around the alley until I caught sight a puddle of something. Moving closer to it, I realize it was blood. The stench and sight of it made me want to gag. I tried my best to keep it down. It wouldn't help whatever this was, if I couldn't keep it together. I took a deep breath and followed the puddles that seem to grow bigger the more I walked. The sound of moaning was also getting clearer the more I walked.

"Hello!" I whisper and stopped. The moaning suddenly stopped. I try again in a louder voice. "Hello! Is anyone there?" A small whimper came as if answering my question. I slowly start to walk again until I saw four big furry legs poking out. I slowly shine the flashlight up, following the legs to a big and furry body covered in so many cuts, scratches, bite marks and blood. There was so much blood that it was hard to tell what color the fur was and I shuffled a horrified gasp. I continued my exploration to a neck that was also covered with cuts, scratches, blood and bite marks, to finally to a big furry head that started to growl a fearsome growl as if to warn me away. It almost worked.

When I finally met the eyes of the animal, they were the most startling green I had ever seen, like a green rain forest. They made me think of running through trees and trees of green and of freedom. I slowly crept forward towards the still growling animal, gently holding out my hand as a peace offering. It soon stopped growling when it realizes I will not hurt him. I'm not sure how I know it is a "he" instead of a "her", I just did.

As I stared at it and as it stared at me through narrow slits, small white dots began to flutter down. I looked towards the sky saw that it started to snow. "Damn, I wanted to home by now."I said on a sigh. I looked towards the animal, which was now shivering uncontrollable and whip out my cell calling my brother, James. This guy was too big for me to carry and there is no reason to get both us really sick trying; besides he probably loss a lot of blood.

James picked up on the first ring. I quickly told him my situation and ask if he could pick me up. He said yes. I flipped my cell close. He said he would be here in five minutes. I slowly bent down and began to pet the guy on its furry head and said in a gentle voice "Someone will be here soon to pick us up and then we can get you some help. Ok big fellow." He grunted as if to say ok to what I said. I soon heard the sound of a beeping horn and I ran out of the alley to James.

"Ok Chloe. Where is it?" James said to me as he got out of his black BMW.

_"He's_ down here!" I emphasis the "he" in my sentence and quickly turned to go down the alley to where my furry friend was.

"WOW! He's a big guy." James said as he bent down and picked him up.

"I know and wow, when you get so strong bro." I teased James as we quickly walked to the car. James had dark brown that looked almost black with very warm brown eyes that like look the color of milk chocolate. He was tall, tan, handsome and lean with muscle. He was the perfect picture of every girl's wet dream and I'm pretty sure a couple of guys too.

"I was always this strong. You just never notice."He said to me as I opened the car for him. James put him gently in the backseat. Then we got into the car and drove off.

When we arrived at my apartment building, we got out the car. I rushed to the door to hold it open for James to carry in furry. James and I started to walk to the elevator but stopped short when a receptionist from the front desk called out "Excuse me stir. Pets are not allowed in the building!"

"What are we going to do?" James whispered to me.

"Well, you could use some of that charm of ours." I answered back and batted my eyelashes at him.

"My charm doesn't work on everyone, Chloe." He retorted. I slowly looked back to the front desk and let out a sigh of relief. "It's just Angel. She probably let us go pass." I whisper back to James.

"And what if she doesn't" He whispered back.

"Don't worry about that and think positive. We may be able to get away with this." I said as I walked away.

"Hi, Angel! What's up?"I said in a cheery voice with a smile on my face when I reached her.

"Hi, Chloe. You know that there are no pets allowed in here, right?" She said with a look.

"Of course I know, but this is special case. You see I found this cute little guy in the alley and he's gravely injured. I was just going to take it upstairs and care for it."

"Chloe." she said in a stern voice.

"Ok, ok, ok. He's not little but he is still very injured. Please! I'll do anything you want." I cringed as those words came out of my mouth. An, and Tori have been trying to set me up with a guy for months now. They said that they don't want me to feel bad or left out and it's for my own good, but I'm perfectly fine and happy just the way I'm.

She gave me a sly smile and she said "Really. Anything I want."

"Yes. Just please let this slide and don't tell manger Brian. Ok." I begged. I knew I had her at doing whatever she wanted but just in case didn't it; I used my big blue eyes to their advantage.

"Ok." She said still smiling that sly smile of hers.

"Thanks so much, Angel. You're the best."

"Oh, I know and don't worry about it. The pleasure is mine. Now get going Chloe before Brian walks by. "

I walked over to James who was still in the same spot. "Ok we can go now." "What took you so long?" He whispered franticly to me as we ran to the elevator.

"I had to convince her." I said as we stepped into the elevator. I stuck my key in the pen house slot and I wave good bye to Angel though the closing door. She waved back while she was talking on the phone. I sighed she must be Tori the good news.

When the elevator finally reached the top floor, I rushed out and put my card and key in the door. Holding the door I rushed James in.

"Ok, where do I put him?" James asked.

"Good question. Um, I don't know yet but wait here." I ran to my bedroom grabbed a couple of blankets and ran into the bathroom to get towels and the first aid kit. Then I ran into the kitchen to get some water. I quickly ran back to the living room and spread out the blankets in front of my huge black marble fireplace in my equally just as huge living room. "Ok, put him here, James."I said while pointing to the spot.

"Thanks James. I really appreciate this."

"No problem sis. If you need any help just call. Ok."

"Ok, James. Bye. Thanks again."

After I closed the door, I stood there a few minutes to catch my breath. When I was ready I pushed off the door and went into my bedroom to put on some comfortable clothes. As I did this I thought about what I should call him. I mean I can't just keep him friend or animal.

Finish, I hastily ran into the living room, to where my patient was. I got down on my knees and leaned in front of him. I grabbed a towel and place it into the bowl of water. When the towel was damped enough, I slowly began to wipe away the now crusted blood. When I was done, I grabbed a pair of a gloves and scissors. I cut away the fur around each of the wounds. I was surprise to see wounds weren't as bad as I originally thought. I was glad about that. Just thinking about how I first found him in the alley made a rush of fury come cover me and I saw red.

I began to disinfect Blackie's wounds, (that is what I decided to call him because I couldn't think of a name and he has black fur). He began to whimper from the sting of the Peroxide. I then got a needle and thread and started to sew up his wounds. I leaned back and looked at my handy work. I guess all those years of following Aunt Lauren around had paid off, I thought as I began to dress his wounds

Now that wolf was done taking care of, I suddenly realize how tired I was. Yawning, I got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then went into my bedroom grabbed a blanket and pillow and curl up on the couch. As sleep overtook me, I thought about what I would need to buy to take care of him and how I was gone to hide him from manger Brian.


End file.
